Forzen Arendelle High school days
by sketchywolf
Summary: You are the new face in Arendelle High you are sent by your family to finish your study's to help you and your powers over darkness you meet a girl named Elsa but you fall for her and she falls for you will you both survive (Elsa X Male Reader)
1. Chapter 1

HELLO THERE FRIENDS WELL THIS IS MY FIRST FROZEN FANFICTOIN IT WILL BE AN ELSA X MALE READER IT WILL BE DARK LATER ON (DISCLAMER) I DO NOT DO NOT OWN FROZEN I WOULD BE RICH IF I Did I WILL BE ADDING THE STARKS BUT THE LAST NAMES CHANGE NOT THE FIRST

I ALSO APLOGIZE FOR MY BAD SPELLING

YOU HAVE THE POWER OVER DARKNESS WITH A DEMON TALKING IN YOUR HEAD

FIRST NAMES NOT THERE LAST NAME =] I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES

**''Dumb human'' Demon talking**

" **I wonder" Demon thinking**

{ hey where are you } }= text message

''hey my name is (Y\N)'' =talking

"OK OK " = thinking

"SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!"=yelling\screaming

( Y\N) your name

(L\N) last name

(H\C) hair color

(E\C) eye color

(S\C) Skin Color

CHAPTER 1 THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL / HELL

You where on your way to school driving in a classic all black 1967 Impala. You are just about there and park your car in a empty spot. You get out of the impala and sigh ..''man this is going to be a day.''

as you walk in the school building you find your way to your first class MATH 101.

your standing in front of the door to your first class your hands are shaking " OK (Y\N) lets not fuck up on the first day" you knock on the door and the teacher says to come in '' aw you must be Mr. (L\N)

please come in and introduce your self.'' Mr Weselton says your about to walk up to the front before some one sticks there foot out and makes you trip and fall on the ground.

" Mr HANS apologize to Mr (L\N) NOW!'' yells Mr Weselton. The gut now named Hans stands up and offers his hand to you your hesitant at first but take it and he helps you up "sorry about that.'' Hans says you wave it off you have been bullied before so you know how it works you

introduce your self to the rest of the class. Mr Weselotn starts speaking and you find a seat next to this gorges platinum blond you cant take your eyes off her.

MR weselton notices you staring at her ''Mr (L\N ) is there a reason your staring at miss Elsa and not listing to me?'' he asks you and the girl Elsa both blush bright red truth be told she was staring at you as well '' nooo sir.'' you say sheepishly, '' good now where did I leave of.''

after class your at your locker putting your bag in and shutting it closed your about to head to lunch when a redhead you raise your eye brow at the girl '' HI im Anna Elsa sister whats your name !?''

you look confused for a moment ''O my god im sorry I get excited I forgot your new.'' she say catching her breath you laugh at the girl and wave it off '' hehe its ok im (Y\N) (L\N) its nice to meet you Anna.''

you shake hands you can tell this girl is really sweet "well (Y\N) I was wondering if you would like to sit an lunch with me and my boyfriend ." she ask you take a second to think but then Anna just drags you to the lunch you grab your lunch and see Anna waving to you to sit next to her you see a blond man and he smiles at you and you walk over and sit next to them both "Kristoff this is (Y\N).''

Kristoff stands and shakes your hand ''welcome to the gang (Y\N).'' you both sit down then the gorgeous blond Elsa you blush at the sight of her and Anna sees this and giggles and waves for her sister to sit next to her Elsa sees this and waves then she sees you and blushes and walks ways

''um-mm did I do something wrong ?'' ''Anna sighs Elsa is very closed off she dose not like to talk to people we used to be close when we where kids but then she just shut me out.'' then you see Hans and his gang starting to bully Elsa '' HEY ICE BITCH ! One of Hans goons slams the table Elsa ignores him or try's to ''ICE BITCH IM TALKING TO YOU!'' you clench your fits the Hans Grabs Elsa's hair

you have hand enough of this you stand up run towards the bully s '' HEY THATS FAR ENOUGH YOU BASTARDS !'' you punch Hans in the eye then one of his goons try to hit you with his knife

''WATCH OUT! '' Elsa screams your too quick for him thanks to your fathers training in combat you grab the mans arm and the blade drops from his hand you take it and drop it and knee him in the balls.

''LETS GET OUT OF HERE !'' one of the goons yell Hans and his friends run out the door as well you turn your attention towards Elsa and help her up '' thank you um-mm.'' '' (Y\N) my name is (Y\N) that cuts deep .'' ''ELSA!'' Anna runs to her sister '' im fine Anna (Y\N) saved me.'' then kirstoff comes with a wet towel and hands it too you and you clean the cut on Elsa arm then you hear your phone ring

you stand up and answer it ''hello?'' ''(Y\N) this is your father Eddard im leaving for a business trip in Europe with Robert.'' you sigh and reply ''Ok so what am I going to do dose mom know or the rest of the family and what should I do about a place to stay I am far from home you know.''

you here your father sigh into the phone the stress of every thing is getting to him hes tiered you can tell but your father has always been a man of honor and duty ''dad are you ok ?'' you ask ''yes son im fine I have to go now I love you my son .'' ''love you too dad by .'' you hang up the phone ''fuck me.'' you say ''not that grate in life of (Y\N) land?'' '' you could say that Anna well I better get going I will see you guys later.'' you storm out of the of the cafeteria and slam the door.

Anna then turns to her sister a with a pleading puppy dog face and says ''you heard ( Y\N) he has no place too go we should let him stay with us.'' Anna tells her ''Anna-.'' Anna cuts her sister off before she can start ''HE JUST SAVED YOU FROM HANS AND HE HAS NO PLACE TO GO AND YOU WONT OFFER HIM HELP!?'' Elsa knew her sister was right was jut cared she might hurt him with her powers she sighs in defeat ''ok Anna you win he can stay.'' Anna jumps and pumps her fist in the air as victory ''OK I will text him now.''

**NOW YOUR POV **

you are about to get in your car when you get a text from Anna

{ HEY! (Y\N) I know you don't have a place to stay SOOO you can stay with us we will meet you at the parking lot =] from Anna} 15 mints later Anna Kirstoff and Elsa come out then a red truck is heading towards Elsa you sprint as fast as you can you make it in time to push her out of the way you close your your eyes but nothing happens you open your eyes and see something that surprise you "ice but how?'' then the man in the truck and its HANS! you yell and punch him in the face you both start fighting then Kirstoff stops you from going further '' easy there (Y\N) that dirt bag is not worth it.''

he tells you then you walk to Elsa and help her up ''are you ok Elsa?'' you ask truly worried for her

'' that's twice you saved me today (Y\N).'' then Anna walks to both of you '' are yo to ok ? (Y\N)

your driving with me today you can pick your car up tomorrow ok?'' you sigh and tell he your fine and she drags you and Elsa too her car and on your way to the girls house and Elsa turns to you to and ask

''(Y\N) can I rest my head on your shoulder?'' you smile '' ya sure can I rest on yours?''

She smiles back ''yes you can .'' Anna sees this in the mirror and giggles you and Elsa both fall a sleep and enjoy each others warmth.

"**This women will hurt my plans shes has to much light what this boy needs is darkness I might as well see how this turns out.''**

**OK DONE THIS IS MY FIRST FROZEN FANFICTOIN PLEASE DONT FLAME ME AGAIN YOUR FAMIL Y ARE THE STARKS FROM GAME OF THRONES **

**YOU CAN DO WHAT EVER LAST NAME YOU WANT ITS ONLY FRIST NAMES ** **WONT CHANGE,**

**I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR GAME OF THRONES **

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS FANFICTOIN **

**with love sketchy wolf **


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Day and Warning

HELLO AGAIN FRIENDS ANOTHER UPDATE TO OUR STORY

(DISCLAMER) I DO NOT DO NOT OWN FROZEN I WOULD BE RICH IF I Did I

I ALSO APLOGIZE FOR MY BAD SPELLING

I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES I ALSOW CHOSE TO CHANGE THE READERS LAST NAME TO STARK SO IT MAKES MORE SENSE

**''Dumb human'' Demon talking**

" **I wonder" Demon thinking**

{ hey where are you } }= text message

''hey my name is (Y\N)'' =talking

"OK OK " = thinking

"SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!"=yelling\screaming

( Y\N) your name

(H\C) hair color

(E\C) eye color

(S\C) Skin Color

CHAPTER 2

The drive was shorter than you would have liked you lived sleeping on Elsa's shoulder ''(Y\N) Elsa WAKE UP WERE HOME !.'' ''Damn Anna no need to shout.'' Elsa you and blushes bright red

you a smile at here and you all get out of Anna's red car and you look at there houses its fucking huge

''holy shit this place is awesome!'' you say loudly Elsa and Anna smiles you. Your about to open the front door when a women with the same hair as Anna you could only amuse that this is there mother Mrs Andres looks at you and ask ''Elsa Anna who is this handsome lad?'' you blush red at the comment

Anna hugs her mother ''Mom this is (Y\N) he just transferred and hes very nice and he dose not have a place to stay so I offered he could stay with us hes from Winterfell you know the town next to you know the town next to Corona.'' as Anna is telling her mom where your from you here a voice in your head **''BOY you must be cautious of things to come there will be blood in the near future.''**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"you ask the voice no response...

Anna Elsa and there mother look worried at you about you and Elsa puts her gloved hand on your face

you snap back ''(Y\N) are you ok you where spacing out for a while now.'' you take a bit to respond that voice just sounded so dark almost demon that it scared you

''ya Elsa im ok.'' her mother than looks at you and smiles as if she has seen your face before '' So if your from Winterfell you must be Eddard's son am I right?'' your shocked how did this women know your father ''um mm yes ma'am how do you know my father ?''

''we went to high school together you look just like him well then you can stay here as long as you like (Y\N)'' you smile at her ''Thank you so much I wont be any trouble for you.''

"just like his father"smiles Mrs Andres to her self the a man walks up and greets the girls and you

''Ah Kai could you please Show Mr Stark to his room please he is Eddard son and transferred to the girls school and he will be staying with us for a while.''

Kai smiles at you and you smile back ''So this is Neds son looks just like him Mr Stark please follow me and I will show you too your room.'' you look back at the girls and smile telling them you will see them at dinner,

You follow Kai to your room and still cant believe the size of this place its huge hell it beats your house almost you smile to your self '' Well Mr Stark this is it.'' Kai opens the door and the room is big a king sized bed and a desk to do home work on it has ice blue walls much like your old room back home ''I will let you unpack and get you when dinner is ready .''

you smile and thank Kai you unpack your bag and take your laptop out and diced too Skype your twin brother Rob you get to the Skype screen and video call Rob you see your brother on the screen with your half brother Jon ''Yoooo guys whats up!.'' you say into the screen

''(Y\N)!' you look at your brothers they have been crying there eyes a red then your mother appears on the screen eyes red with saddens ''(Y\N) something horrible has happened.'' your mother Catelyn says in between sobs ''mother whats wrong.'' shes crying again you see Jon take mother out of the room

''(Y\N)... father and Robert are dead.'' your here the words of your twin brother but don't believe them father cant be dead you talked with him on the phone just a while a go

''OK ROB THATS NOT FUNNY.'' you yell at your twin he knew you were going to react this way

''(Y\N) its true there plane crashed on there way to Europe they found the plane crashed in the woods by a village the found fathers and Roberts body's among it.''

noooo it cant be he cant be gone not father the voice was right you start crying you slam the laptop before your twin could say any thing you run out of your room slamming the door you just keep running you see Anna she calls out after you but you don't care you run out the front door of the Andres house and run in to the woods and just keep running.

**OK NOW ELSA POV **

Elsa looks at her mother now completely worried you haven't came to dinner yet and your food is now cold then the next thing Elsa sees is Anna ruing to there mother crying and screaming '' Anna calm down whats Wrong and wheres (Y\N)?'' Anna whips the tears from here eyes ''THATS JUST IT MOM I SAW HIM AND HE JUST RAN OUT OF HIS ROOM CRYING AND DASHED INTO THE WOOD S BEFORE I COULD STOP HIM HE WAS TO FAST!,'' now Elsa lost it she to was crying and trying to keep her feelings in check. Then the phone rings and Anna picks it up and now completely on her knees crying she gives the phone to mother '' hello this is Mrs Andres who is this''

mother then puts he phone on speaker so I can hear it father than comes in worried he also must know whats happened to make

(Y\N) run away ''this is (Y\N) mother Catelyn.'' it was there mother and fathers best friends wife

''KAT WHATS HAPPEND YOUR SON JUST RAN AWAY MY HUSBAND IS CALLING THE POLICE TO HELP SEARCH FOR HIM.'' mother yells into the phone ''(Y\N ) father is dead.''

the voice in the phone Elsa and Anna are now speechless

''Alex please find my son please if I lost him too I.''

mother than tells her we will find him.

And hangs up the phone

''Honey im going with the cops to find him.''

''Daddy can I go to hes my friend and I want to make sure hes ok.'' father looks at me and smiles ok Elsa you can come

"(Y\N)" Elsa thinks before she leaves with her father to find the boy she now has a crush on.

**AND END CHAPTER TWO WELL THIS IS GOING GRATE WHAT WILL ELSA FIND WILL YOU BE OK OR WILL YOU LET DARKNEES TAKE YOU INTO ITS FOLDS AND WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER OH AND LADY STARK IN THIS FIC IS NICE TO JON AND ROBS YOUR TWIN BROTHER =] **

**PLEASE REWVIEEW I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR GAME OF THRONES JUST THE PLOT TO MY OWN STORY WITCH THEYRE INVOLVED IN **

**AGAIN WITH LOVE SCKETCHY WOLF OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO AGAIN FRIENDS ANOTHER UPDATE TO OUR STORY

(DISCLAMER) I DO NOT DO NOT OWN FROZEN I WOULD BE RICH IF I Did I

I ALSO APLOGIZE FOR MY BAD SPELLING

I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAME OF

**''Dumb human'' Demon talking**

" **I wonder" Demon thinking**

{ hey where are you } }= text message

''hey my name is (Y\N)'' =talking

"OK OK " = thinking

"SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!"=yelling\screaming

( Y\N) your name

(H\C) hair color

(E\C) eye color

(S\C) Skin Color

CHAPTER 3 on the path towards darkness

You ran and ran until you find a dark cave to rest you try to catch your breath you start crying again but this time the tears are red your crying so hard that your now crying bloody tears

you punch the cave wall ''DAMN IT ALL!'' your hand is now bleeding

**''Boy I told you what is to come and if I am right you will need my power.''**

''why should I listen to the darkness? You here the voice laugh

**''your just like your father he also did not head my warnings but you boy you will need my power to help those you love.''**

you think why is he helping you he must be up to something for his own game

''what is your name ?'' you ask the voice then as you travel deeper in the cave you sit down

"**this boy is more a fool than I thought." '' my name boy is Okami wolf demon of the darkness.''**

then you lift your head up and see a man no not a man he has dark hair and wolf ears on his head and he wears a dark robe with a katana on his side

Okami offers his hand to you with a dark smile

'' alright I will take your power just help me I cant lose any one again.''

**Elsa pov change yay lol**

I looked and looked but I cant find (Y\N) I start to give up hope when I hear a voice singing it could be

I run too the source of the voice then I see a cave and see (Y\N) hes singing I don't know why but I know I heard this song before **(START SONG ANTHEM OF Angels BREAKING BENJAMI ALSO BACK TO READER POV)**

**White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead **

"i cant help but sing now" you take out a knife and stab your arm watching the blood and punch the cave wall again and start crying once more.

**Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I  
**

Elsa is now shocked at what she is seeing and is now crying her self seeing the boy shes falling for like this stabbing himself and crying but your voice is beautiful to her

**Cold light above us****  
****Hope fills the heart****  
****And fades away****  
****Skin white as winter****  
****As the sky returns to grey**

you see Elsa but don't move your just lost in this moment.

**Days go on forever****  
****But I have not left your side****  
****We can chase the dark together****  
****If you go then so will I****  
**  
you take out a picture of you and your father when you where younger and look at it sadly as you continue to sing.

**There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye**

You're dead alive_[4x]_

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
Sing the anthem of the angels.

You stop singing and feel Elsa run up to you she put her hand on your face '' Oh (Y\N) im soooo sorry for your loss .'' she kisses your forehead and you just cry on her shoulder after a while you both head back and turn in for much needed sleep.

**AND END**

**HEY GUYS SORRY THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER I HAVE OTHER TINGS TO WORK ON AND **

**REAL LIFE SHIT I NEED TO DO IL UPDTATE WHEN EVER I CAN**

**LOVE YA SKETCHY WOLF OUT**


End file.
